


Just How I Like You

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Domme Hope Van Dyne, F/M, Masochism, Sub Scott Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Hope puts Scott in chastity seven days ago.  Today's the day she lets him out.This is meant to take place after my stories:  Tapping Out, and the chapter M is for Masochism with Hope and Scott in the Marvel Alphabet of Kink; however it can be read as a stand alone.





	Just How I Like You

Sometimes you did things for the people you loved. Sometimes it was moving a shelf or sitting with them in the hospital. And sometimes it was a 7 day chastity challenge complete with daily torment through the device. Scott was a mess by day 7, jumping a mile at the lightest touch from Hope, praying that every one was the one that was going to lead to her undoing the damn pink cage she had around his cock. 

Scott hated the thing. It was not comfortable though it was made to be worn daily and for extended periods of time. While Scott hated it, Hope enjoyed putting Scott in it. She liked walking past him a little too close and hitting it as she passed or bending over to get something and pressing back into him. She was a relentless tease when he wore this and Scott could barely breathe he wanted her so bad. 

The deal today was that Scott had to wait until Hank had gone for the night. Hope had decided that not only were they going to break him out of chastity here in Hank’s house, but they were going to do it in Hope’s childhood bed. At first it had freaked Scott out and he’d almost said no until she explained it was a fantasy and one she’d had for some time now. Scott decided to be the guy to give it to her if that’s truly what she wanted. 

Once Hank peeled off for the evening, Hope gave Scott that look that went right to his balls. _Hope_ in general went right to his balls. And tonight was no exception. She had urged him to undress and get into bed only to bind him and leave him there while she went and got ready. She’d kept it simple, scarves tied in an X shape looped under the mattress ending with the lambskin cuffs Scott had bought her for her birthday. Scott didn’t fight so much as just kept trying the bindings, seeing if they had any give. To her credit, he found no flaws. 

Hope left him there by himself, bound and helpless, for a long time. Inside his cage, his cock kept trying to get hard only to be rebuffed by the constraints. His cock kept surging, filling the given space before pain took over. He’d overfill the space, so to speak, and the agony of fighting the unmoving metal holding him tightly would make him soften. Over and over, Scott fought through the pleasure to pain back to pleasure. Scott tried deep breathing because it was just about the only thing he could do given his current posture. That helped for a little while, until she walked into the room. 

In nothing but a short silk robe and a pair of stockings, Hope walked into the room, looking him over like he imagined spiders looked at prey caught in their webs. “Color,” she asked before even approaching.  
“Green. Very… very green.” Scott’s hand strained a little, wanting to touch but she hadn’t given him much slack at all. 

“Good,” Hope entered the room, the door closing quietly behind her. “Did you make good use of your time waiting for me,” Hope asked as she approached, running the edge of her nail up the instep of Scott’s foot. 

“I tried… it’s hard… difficult, I mean….” he waved in the direction of his bound cock and she laughed at him. 

“You mean it gets difficult when you get hard,” she asked as her hand boldly cupped Scott’s bare balls. Something else Hope required of him was that Scott kept himself hairless and pristine, insisting on doing his first wax herself to show him exactly what her standards were. He’d allowed her, though it had been difficult to wax him as he was, hard as a rock from the pain. 

“That sounds better,” Scott admitted. “You always sound smarter.”  
“That’s because I am,” Hope agreed, her hand cupping his balls to pay them some attention. Scott let out a soft _ohhhhhhh_ at the first speck of attention, biting his bottom lip so he didn’t draw her attention away from what she was doing. “I wore stockings for you,” Hope smirked, “though you’re barely going to be able to touch them bound up like you are.” Scott groaned in frustration and Hope smiled, reaching down to tease his balls again. This time she used the edge of her nail to trace between, across, and all the way to his asshole just because she could and she wanted to. His hips started moving on the bed, hopping up to meet her hands as they teased. 

“Hope,” he hissed, the metal of his toy unyielding as his body tried again to get hard. “Please. God, please.” 

“I love it when you beg. What are you begging for now,” Hope teased. Scott moaned deeply, knowing what was coming. “That’s why I’m going to not only give you a full orgasm, we’re going to have a little fun after. Well… I’m going to have a little fun after.” 

Polishing, Scott thought with a shudder. Hope could be relentless with him and the way that she tormented his cock before, during, and after was a joy and a damn miracle as far as Scott was concerned. He’d endure some discomfort because really it was all good fun and she would be paying attention to his cock. That’s what was important in this. As much as it might ache or be oversensitive, this was what he liked and she was willing to give it to him gladly. Hope’s hands framed his cock and balls, rubbing the heels of her hands into the muscles of Scott’s lower stomach. “Whatever you want,” Scott told her honestly, trusting that Hope wouldn’t lead him wrong. “Just give me chances to breathe,” Scott asked.

“We’ll see.” Hope continued to just touch him, hands moving over him with care and precision, not touching the metal holding his cock prisoner just yet. “Are you ready to get this off,” she asked with a flick in the direction of the very head of the contraption enrobing his cock. 

“Seven days, fuck yes I’m ready.” Scott flushed with emphasis, looking up to meet her soft brown eyes with his plea. 

“Your performance last time around set the timeline,” Hope told him with a click of her tongue. “You didn’t get me to orgasm in time and I had to….”

“You didn’t have to,” Scott interrupted. 

“… I had to get myself off,” she finished. That day had been a fun one, her tormenting him with a new vibrator wand as he devoured her. She’s been far too distracting and he’d had to beg her to slow things down too many times for Hope to get off. Once he came, the wide head of the vibrator had finished her off right then and there, making him watch before she put his spent cock in chastity. 

“You watch the clock too closely,” Scott told her as his hands twisted, wrists straining at the restraints holding him in place. 

“Maybe,” Hope reasoned, hands still massaging everything but where Scott needed her to touch. Though, to be honest, knowing what was coming he’d take relief in touches like this later. She was going slow, connecting with him as the little key jingled on its long chain. She drew it out from between her breasts and dangled it over him a moment before leaning in and unlocking the device, key dropped back between her breasts under the silky fabric of her robe. God he wanted that gone, but she was going slow, enjoying herself if the tiny smile she was sporting said anything about her state. “You’re already bursting out of it.” Hope commented quietly as she helped free him, gently twisting the metal this way and that until it slipped off of his rapidly expanding cock. 

The act of getting the chastity device itself off was agony and ecstasy all mixed into one. “Jesus Christ… That feels amazing,” Scott breathed fast in response to the first slow stroke of Hope’s soft hands up and down his shaft. “Fuuuuuuuuuck,” he groaned. “Mistress that’s so … so good.” 

“I know. You’ve been waiting a long time for this.” She stroked him slow and intense, firm strokes from root to tip then back down again as Scott moaned a low, twisted sound from his guts. “Love that sound,” Hope said half under her breath as she worked to make Scott do it again. His hips arched up into her hand and she got her wish, the same sort of resonant moan taking over the space as she slowly jerked him off. Her hands never stopped moving, always shifting, never giving him enough until Scott found himself really tensing, trying to push to get a little more contact in the right place. “That’s it, Pet… struggle for me.” 

Scott’s hips arched at the name and the way she spoke to him, wanting _MORE_. More of this, more of them, more of her. God, he’d do a lot for more of her. Hope was damn near perfect in Scott’s eyes and this need of hers to torment him made her that much more. She focused on the head of Scott’s cock until he nearly started to cry. She was relentless and cruel but knew exactly when to back off. “You are so easy to read, Pet.” 

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m close,” Scott warned. 

“I know, I know, I know,” Hope teased back with a laugh letting him go so his hard cock slapped back against his stomach. “You’re drooling,” Hope said with a gentle finger around the head until she came back with slick digits. “Breathe. Didn’t you ask for moments to breathe? Well here’s one,” Hope moved her attention to his thighs, rubbing with some pressure into the tense muscles there. “I’m not going to give you long,” she urged. “Better take advantage of it. Do some yoga breathing, Mr. Downward Dog.” 

“You’re a mean woman, a mean… mean woman.”  
“That’s how you like me,” Hope shot back without even a beat. “Now tell me, how close are you?” 

“If you touch me right now I’m going to cum,” Scott told her plainly to watch her bring one fingertip to the underside of his dick. “Oh no… no… come on…” Hope’s finger started to move, slow advances up coupled with slow retreats back down the shaft. She focused in on the first few inches of his cock until Scott was seeing stars, his hips jumping around enough that she leaned across his torso to hold him in place. 

“Now how close are you… I thought if I touched you you’d cum. One finger not enough?” Her free hand came to rub Scott’s balls a moment and that was very nearly all she wrote, but Hope pulled back. Over and over she brought him right there before pulling back. All Scott wanted in that moment was to cum, to finish in a blaze of glory. 

When he finally knew it was time, she settled in next to him close enough that he could touch her stocking’d thigh if he pulled his restraints just so. It was little acts of kindness like that that got to Scott. He was on the verge of tears, everything was too sensitive and too much until she stopped one more time, looking down at him with soft brown eyes full of desire. She was so incredibly turned on by this and that, right there, was a big part of why Scott let her put him in chastity or let her wax his taint. Scott craved that look. 

“What happened to _touch me and I’ll cum_?”

“Too much,” Scott panted, his body pulling away from her when she wrapped her hand around him again. “Jesus, Hope,” Scott panted as she started to stroke. Scott came seconds later, spilling in long pumps of seed over the back of her delicate hand. “Please… Hope, God… God… p… please.” Scott was trembling from top to toe, the agony of his orgasm filling him. Every pump of cum felt like it was coming from his god damned bone marrow. It was stunning to him how much there was, though it _had_ been seven days. It was the longest he’d ever done been in chastity and the orgasm that came with the seven day hiatus was mind blowing. 

All too soon, though, Hope was handling him just a little too roughly to be totally pleasurable. Scott tried to close his legs, to protect himself, but she had tied him securely, leaving him little room to shy from her. “You’ve had your fun,” Hope chastised, “now take your medicine.” 

“Come on… I just… Hope… ah… H… Hope, please.” Scott was trying to shy away, to pull his hips back or turn, but she was persistant, stroking his cock far past orgasm to the oversensitive, _I can’t take it_ place. And it got to _I can’t take it_ VERY quickly. She’d added a nice bit of lube so her hand glided up and down with almost zero effort. 

“Just until you get soft,” she promised. “Then we’ll leave your prick to its own devices for a day or two.” Scott breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he was going back into chastity. Never had Scott hoped for a limp dick more than right now. It didn’t happen fast, but after a few minutes of Hope’s constant stroking, he was going down. It was fucking agony to have her touch him right now, but she was smiling that naughty smile. 

“Too much… too much… too much,” Scott chanted, fighting his restraints and wishing sincerely for his suit so he could shrink and get the hell out of here. Though, to be perfectly honest, he didn’t think he’d make it three steps before his legs gave out from under him. His head was still spinning from that orgasm and that Hope wouldn’t let him go just yet left Scott breathless and squirming under her. 

The next thing Scott registered after _too much_ was Hope running her fingers down his cheek. She was talking to him. Asking him a question. What was she saying? 

“Color?” 

Scott licked his lips, trying to think of colors. Those were things, weren’t they? He had to get his brain back in order and not for the first time he wondered if Hope’s orgasms didn’t sap IQ points. “Green.” 

“Took you long enough,” Hope teased as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Scott’s lips. He smiled dumbly for a moment before accepting the straw she was passing his way. Cool water hit his palate and Scott moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever had. Everything was a little brighter, a little shinier after an orgasm like that. “I’ve never seen anyone cum that much,” Hope told him as she uncuffed his left foot, rubbing the spot where the leather had dug in a little. “You need to hydrate.” She offered him the straw again then repeated the act of freeing Scott’s other leg. 

“I need to devour you,” Scott told her. “That was out of this world.” 

“Later,” Hope promised as she moved to free his right hand. He immediately ran it up her stocking-clad leg, groaning. “First you’re going to get cleaned up.” She nodded to his chest and stomach and Scott looked down, pretty impressed. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Hope freed his other arm and Scott groaned, stretching them over his head before accepting the wipe Hope offered him to take care of his mess. Hope took a second wipe and started near his shoulder, working her way down as he worked his way up. “Hope,” Scott’s hand ran over her leg softly, caressing her calf through the stocking. “Thank you.” 

“So polite.” Hope patted his shoulder and slid down to lay in bed next to him. Her robe bunched a little and he could see much more of her thigh and a bit of the green underwear she was sporting. “But such a pervert.” She kissed his shoulder. “Just how I like you.”


End file.
